Dark Matter (Kirby)
Dark Matter is a recurring major antagonist from the Kirby series that seems to have some ties with The Ancients and the Jambastion mages. History ''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' In Kirby's Dream Land 2, Dark Matter takes over King Dedede and after defeating Dedede he shows his true form.. It flies up and Kirby grabs a sword and goes into space to fight Dark Matter's Swordsman form, taking on a strange mage-like form with a sword just like Kirby's. After beating that form, he turns into a single eye with many''petals'', this is his true form. ''Kirby's Dreamland 3'' Dark Matter Returns in larger numbers to flood Pop Star in'' Kirby's Dreamland 3''. In this game Dark Matter is presented as a species led by Zero. They are once again defeated by Kirby and Zero is seemingly destroyed. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, they return once more. The Dark Matter Cloud and Zero Two are destroyed in this game, presumably destroying most of the species. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Dark Nebula, the main antagonist of Kirby: Squeak Squad is known as Dark Zero in Japanese. It was implied that he was a part of Dark Matter in the book celebrating Kirby's 20th anniversary and was confirmed by the creators in 2015. ''Kirby Mass Attack'' Darm Matter returned in a non-canon spinoff minigame from ''Kirby Mass Attack'', he was a villain encountered in Kirby Quest. This game also featured the return of his Swordsman form. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Dark Matter Swordsman returned in ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'', albeit as a clone. Star Dream summoned him to test Meta Knight in Meta Knightmare Returns. Some of his attacks use the Rainbow Sword, the weapon that originally destroyed him, it was later confirmed by the developers that this Rainbow Sword was created Dark Matter's ability to reproduce things from memory alone, something that is first seen in this game. He was also fought in The True Arena back-to-back with the Queen Sectonia clone. ''Kirby Star Allies'' While they didn't physically appear in ''Kirby Star Allies'', it is heavily implied that Void Termina is related to/ is the source of Dark Matter. It has a form similatr to regular Dark Matter, has Zero Two's wings in his flying form, has eyes similar to Dark Nebula in his humanoid form, does attacks similar to Miracle Matter, sometime makes Zero Two's fake face and has the ability to seemingly recreate things it has witnessed from memory alone in a manner that is very similar to how the Dark Matter Clone create the Rainbow Sword in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Hyness also mention that the Jambastion Mages have power over "a matter most dark" and considering that Void Termina is considered to be their god, its relation to the Dark Matter species as either a progenitor or another member is heavilly implied. Known Dark Matter *Zero/Zero Two (Leader) *Miracle Matter *Dark Nebula *N-Z *Gooey *Void Termina (Potentially the origin of both Kirby and Dark Matter) Gallery DarkMatter.png|The Dark Matter Cloud. dark matters.png|The true form, as seen in Kirby Mass Attack. Category:Kirby bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby enemies Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe keychains Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Dark Matter Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits